Don't hug me I'm scared
Don't hug me I'm scared is a currently ongoing series of Youtube videos about 3 puppets, a red guy, a yellow guy, and a green guy, each video a character comes and teaches them about "4 new important subjects" by singing, at first the videos may seem like a normal show for kids, but it suddenly becomes disturbing and much more scary, to the point of including blood and internal organs, currently there are 4 videos. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared #1 - Creativity The video starts of with a view of a kitchen, 3 people, yellow guy, red guy, and green guy, are sitting at the table in the kitchen, when suddenly a notepad opens up, comes to life and tells them "Whats your favorite idea? Mine is being creative!" Yellow guy asks how he gets that idea, and the notepad responds with "I just try to think creatively!" The video then shows the notepad asking them what they see when they look at the orange in the fruit bowl, to which green guy responds "It's just a boring old orange!", the notepad then responds by telling him that he sees "a silly face, walking around, smiling at me!", later, the notepad tells them that he uses his hair to express himself, and red guy tells him that it "sounds pretty boring", notepad than repeats what he said earlier. The video then shows a view of the clouds outside the window, with the notepad and all 3 characters standing around, looking at the clouds, after a bit, the characters then exclaim that they are starting to see shapes inside of the clouds, including "A man with a baseball bat", "A frog", "A hat" and much more. Yellow guy starts painting a picture of a clown, though the notepad tells him to slow down, and proceeds to splash ink all over his painting, Notepad tells them another hint at being creative, and orders them to collect some leaves and stick, than spell out their favorite color using those leaves and sticks, Red guy spells out blue, Green guy spells out red, and yellow guy spells out green, though the notepad tells him that "Green is not a creative color" The notepad tells them that the last thing they need to know about being creative is listening to their heart, listening to the rain, and listening to the voices in their brain. All of the puppets begin to start to "Get creative", the kitchen around them suddenly starts to change, yellow guys' hair grows longer and green guy's head grows larger, red guy starts covering a heart in glitter, yellow guy is making a mess, as the table suddenly vanishes and they jump around, the weather changes from calm and sunny to stormy and chaotic, the puppets start screaming as they pull a slice of cake out of a cake which contains internal organs and other various body parts, green guy spells out "Death" using magnets from their fridge, a mouse that has been skinned alive crawls into its mouse hole, the screaming suddenly stops and everything turns back to normal, the notepad then tells them to agree to never be creative again, and turns back into a normal notepad. Don't Hug Me I'm Scared #2 - Time {Under construction} Don't Hug Me I'm Scared #3 - Love {Under construction} Don't Hug Me I'm Scared #4 - Technology {Under construction}